


Lost Myself

by zosimos (trismegistus)



Series: Reverse'verse [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trismegistus/pseuds/zosimos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>I don't remember the moment I tried to forget.</i>
</p><p> </p><p>It is just a dream, right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Myself

Edward woke with a drowsy snort. The room was stuffy and there was a warm, comfortable weight laying half over his side. Edward was about to close his eyes and lose himself back to sleep when he saw the movement at the side of his bed.

Sitting on the mattress, but not leaving any sort of indent, was Roy.

Edward blinked once, then rubbed his eye sleepily with the back of his free hand. Roy looked exactly the same as the last time he'd seen him; dirt and sand smudged across his face and in his hair, dried blood on the side of his head. The military uniform, that tan coat they wore in the desert. "I'm dreaming," Edward murmured.

"Yes," Roy said quietly. "You are."

Edward looked down at the teenager sprawled across him, dark hair spiked funny with sleep, face relaxed and open, then back up to Roy. "I miss you so much," he said quietly. "I can't... there's nothing that can replace you, you know that, right?

"But I feel," he looked back down at Rian's sleeping face. "I want to protect him. I want to, fuck, I don't even know. I just want to be there for him-" When Edward looked back up, Roy was smiling at him. It was a gentle, slightly sad smile.

"Edward," he said. "Ed, my Ed. Are you happy?"

"I ... think I am," Edward said, reaching out for Roy. "I miss you so much, but for the first time in a long time, I think I really am."

Roy stood, moving out of Edward's reach. His smile was still sad. "I'm glad," he said quietly. "It hurts the most to see you in pain. All I want is for you to be happy."

"I love you, Roy," Edward murmured sleepily, his hand still outstretched. "I always will."

"I know," Roy said quietly, his translucent hand resting on Edward's forehead. "Sleep, Ed."

Edward sighed sleepily and sank down against the dark haired boy in bed with him. Roy watched as Edward turned his face into Rian's hair and smiled. "Sweet dreams, my love," Roy whispered as he disappeared. "Maybe someday you'll be able to let me go."


End file.
